The Amnesia (series)
Creator Note: I don't expect this series to last more than 15 parts at the most and will probably only have one season, hence why in this page it's referred to as a "miniseries". ~0bsessed (with a zero) The Amnesia is a miniseries created by 0bsessed which started on October 8th, 2017, the day after he unexpectedly returned to Zimmer Twins. Premise The miniseries is about the adventures of the Zimmers after the planet is restored after Monty renews his VIP membership. However, after so long of floating in Outerspace they have forgotten about the newly restored world around them. They then set out to find the answers to their newfound curiosity about things that were formerly everyday objects, like a couch. Episodes Warning: This section may contain spoilers # After Monty renews his VIP, the Zimmer Twins realize they forgot how to use pretty much anything and as such they just sit around. 13 discovers the TV, and as he convinces his owners to join him, they see a commercial for P.R.E School, a facility where they are teaching people how to do basic things again. They intend on going but then they realize they have no idea where it is. # The group realizes they have no idea where P.R.E School is. All of a sudden a phone number appears on the TV screen which they interpret as a clue, which Edgar almost solves by finding a phone and typing the number, but by the time Edgar figures it out the number is gone. In her sarcasm Eva accidentally suggests going on a journey to find it. 13: "Eva that's a perfect idea!" # The Zimmers are walking down the Street looking for their destination when Edgar suggests he uses the phone to find it. He looks on the homepage, which triggers Eva to have a flashback to her getting frustrated at slither.io. This inspires her to deliberately get Edgar hooked to delay their search, turning her into a minor antagonist. Then, a rain storm starts and they go into the nearest building to seek shelter from the rain. # They enter the building, which 13 immediately states feels familiar somehow. He then has a flashback to "Fishy Business", one of Monty's most popular videos, when the store charges him one cent for a truckload of tuna. He tries to leave when the tuna worker interrupts him and asks for the one cent, when he claims he's Garfield. Edgar asks for directions and as it turns out P.R.E is just down the alley. 13 gets tired of hearing about his debt so he throws a Stinky Sack at the worker and they leave. 13 faints outside and they decide to sleep there for the night. # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA Quotes Edgar * "I can't make it work no matter how many times I poke it!" * "Alrighty then! Slither circle eeoh it is!" Eva * "How do we know it's a place to sit? What if it's a rearend-eating plant?" 13 * "These moving pictures are something." * "EDGAR! The clue is gone!" * "about to rain and we're outside. Rain only happens outside. So..." * "But I'm not 13! I'm... GARFIELD!" Other * "Our teachers have won several awards... back before they stopped existing. What IS an award anyways?" ~P.R.E School commercial Characters Edgar "I can't make it work no matter how many times I poke it!" In this miniseries Edgar is a quirky boy who prioritizes the wrong things. When 13 rediscovers the TV, Edgar is concerned about the newly found couch. He's also the least intelligent, and most gullible of the bunch. Eva "What if it's a rearend-eating plant?" Eva is the sarcastic and paranoid one of the bunch. She worries about everything and tries to warn the others when she things something is wrong (always) but they either ignore her or comically miss the point. As of episode 3 she's a minor antagonist as she deliberately hooks Edgar on slither.io to prevent them from reaching P.R.E School. 13 "These moving pictures are something." 13 is, of course, the cat. He talks the least out of the three. When he does talk he can come up with a lot of ideas. For example, right off the bat he discovers TV. He might also be the bearer of bad news. He appears to be on Edgar's side. P.R.E School "What IS an award anyways?" P.R.E School is a facility where they are teaching people how to do basic things again. The name was derived from the word 'preschool' because they saw the sign on the building they used (a preschool) and just named it accordingly. Category:Series Category:0bsessed Category:Miniseries